filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Shining (1980)
Shining (häufig auch The ShiningInfo auf imdb.de) ist ein Horrorfilm des Regisseurs Stanley Kubrick aus dem Jahr 1980 nach Stephen Kings gleichnamigem Roman, in dem sich in der Einsamkeit eines abgelegenen Berghotels ein schreckliches Familiendrama zuträgt. Handlung Das Overlook-Hotel, ein riesiger Komplex in den Bergen von Colorado, wird wie jedes Jahr den Winter über geschlossen. Nur der für diese Zeit als Hausmeister engagierte Schriftsteller und ehemalige Lehrer Jack Torrance und seine Familie bleiben in dem Hotel zurück, eingeschneit und abgeschlossen von der Außenwelt. Der Film beginnt mit einer Kamerafahrt, die Jack Torrance’ Wagen durch die herbstliche Bergwelt auf dem Weg zum Overlook verfolgt. Im Dialog werden nun das Vorstellungsgespräch einerseits und die Situation bei Jacks Frau Wendy und seinem Sohn Danny andererseits gezeigt. Hierbei wird zum ersten Mal auch Tony, der kleine Mann, der "in Dannys Mund wohnt", vorgestellt. Tony spricht durch Dannys Mund und bewegt dessen rechten Zeigefinger, er sagt Danny, was geschehen wird. So sieht er voraus, dass Jack die Stelle als Hausmeister bekommen wird. Der Hoteldirektor Ullman verschweigt Jack nicht, dass in einem Winter ein paar Jahre zuvor ein früherer Hausmeister namens Delbert Grady seine Frau, seine zwei kleinen Töchter und sich selbst getötet hat, vermutlich in einem Anfall von Trapperfieber, welches durch die Einsamkeit und Abgeschlossenheit hervorgerufen wird. Jack erzählt, seine Frau liebe Horrorfilme und die Einsamkeit mache ihm nichts aus. Er wolle an einem Manuskript arbeiten und die fünfmonatige Einsamkeit sei dafür genau richtig. Auch der Hinweis, dass das Hotel auf einem alten Indianerfriedhof gebaut worden sei, kann Jack nicht abhalten. Später bekommt Danny durch seinen imaginären Freund Tony Visionen aus dem Overlook (zwei ermordete Mädchen, Ströme von Blut aus Fahrstuhltüren etc.), die Danny aber noch nicht zuordnen kann und die ihm Angst machen. Bei der Fahrt ins Hotel spricht die Familie über einen Fall von Kannibalismus, der in der Sierra Nevada stattgefunden habe. Eine Gruppe abgeschnittener Siedler war dazu gezwungen, sich gegenseitig aufzuessen, um zu überleben. Im Hotel werden den Torrances die letzten Einzelheiten erklärt, während Danny in einem Aufenthaltsraum Dart spielt und dabei das erste Mal zwei Mädchen sieht, die plötzlich im Raum stehen. Der Hotelkoch Hallorann zeigt Wendy und Danny die Küche und die Vorräte des Hotels und erkennt Dannys hellseherische Fähigkeit, da er selbst ebenfalls über solche verfügt. So weiß er z.B. von Dannys Spitznamen „Doc“, obwohl ihm niemand davon erzählt hat. Als er mit Danny allein ist, spricht er mit ihm über dessen Hellsichtigkeit, die er das „Shining“ nennt. Danny berichtet ihm auch von Tony. Er nennt ihn den kleinen Mann, der in seinem Mund wohnt, von dem seine Eltern aber nichts wissen dürften. Unerwartet erwähnt Danny von sich aus das Zimmer Nummer 237Die wesentlichsten Unterschiede zum Roman (aus Zimmer 217 wird Zimmer 237) und fragt nach Geschehnissen, die in diesem Zimmer stattgefunden hätten. Hallorann gibt keine Antwort und verbietet Danny, Zimmer 237 zu betreten. Kaum ist die Familie längere Zeit alleine im Hotel, fangen die Schwierigkeiten an. Es beginnt damit, dass Jack Wendy aus seinem Arbeitszimmer verbannt, weil er beim Schreiben nicht gestört werden möchte. Wendy und Danny erforschen daraufhin gemeinsam den riesigen Irrgarten vor dem Gebäude. Die Familie distanziert sich mehr und mehr voneinander. Beim Spielen entdeckt Danny das verbotene Zimmer 237 und hat auch immer mehr mentale Begegnungen mit der Vergangenheit des Hotels: Die toten Mädchen stehen vor ihm und fordern ihn auf, mit ihnen zu spielen und zwar für „immer und immer und immer“. Erneut sieht er Blut aus den verschlossenen Fahrstuhltüren quellen, das die Gänge überflutet. Daraufhin überschlagen sich die Ereignisse. Jack berichtet Wendy aufgebracht davon, dass er geträumt habe, wie er sie und Danny zerstückelte. Danny betritt mit Würgemalen den Raum und Wendy vermutet, dass Jack dafür verantwortlich sei. Dieser verkriecht sich alleingelassen in den „Gold Room“, die Hotelbar. Zunächst sind weder Getränke noch Gesellschaft vorhanden, doch plötzlich erscheint ein Barkeeper namens Lloyd und schenkt ihm einen Drink ein. Die Männer scheinen vertraut zu sein und plaudern miteinander, wobei Jack erwähnt, er habe Danny vor mehreren Jahren versehentlich verletzt, als er diesen wutenbrannt wegziehen wollte. Wendy betritt, mit einem Baseballschläger bewaffnet, die Bar. Der Mann hinter dem Tresen und alle Getränke sind wieder verschwunden. Es scheint, als hätte Jack wieder geträumt. Sie bittet ihn im Zimmer 237 nachzuschauen, dort wohne eine Frau, die Danny die Male zugefügt habe. Während Jack besagtes Zimmer untersucht, hat Danny visionäre Anfälle. Der Zuschauer erfährt nicht genau, ob Jack wirklich die Situation im Zimmer erlebt, oder ob es eine Vision Dannys ist. Im Zimmer angekommen, entdeckt Jack in der Badewanne eine junge, hübsche und nackte Frau. Sie geht langsam auf ihn zu und beide küssen sich innig. Als Jack jedoch in den Badezimmerspiegel schaut, hält er die verwesende Leiche einer alten Frau in den Armen. Diese kommt lachend auf ihn zu, und Jack flüchtet aus dem Zimmer. Gegenüber Wendy verschweigt er das Erlebnis und behauptet, Danny habe sich die Wunden selbst zugefügt. Dannys Anfall wird schlimmer, und offenbar nimmt er mittels des „Shinings“ Kontakt zum Koch Hallorann auf. Dieser macht sich nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Telefonat selbst auf den Weg zum Hotel. Wendy möchte das Hotel wegen Dannys Zustand gerne verlassen, doch Jack ist nicht bereit, seine neue Arbeitsstelle aufzugeben. Stattdessen kehrt er zurück in den „Gold Room“, welcher nun mit Menschen gefüllt ist. Hier trifft er den Kellner Grady, den er als den früheren Hausverwalter identifiziert. Dieser bestreitet jedoch, dass er seine Familie und sich selbst umgebracht habe. Er entgegnet Jack, dass dieser der Hausverwalter sei und zwar „von Anfang an“. Er weist ihn darauf hin, dass Danny versuche, einen „Nigger-Koch“ in die Angelegenheit zu ziehen und übernatürliche Fähigkeiten habe. Anschließend stiftet er Jack dazu an, seiner Familie eine „Lektion“ zu erteilen. Seine eigene Tochter sei auch unartig gewesen und habe das Hotel anzünden wollen, weshalb er sie „zur Ordnung rief“. Inzwischen versucht die Außenwelt mit dem Hotel Funkkontakt aufzunehmen, woraufhin Jack diesen abbricht. Wendy entdeckt Jacks Manuskript und stellt erschrocken fest, dass alle Seiten mit einem einzigen, sich immer wiederholenden Satz vollgeschrieben sind: ; In der deutschen Fassung: „Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen.“ Jack überrascht Wendy dabei und beginnt sie zu bedrohen. Danny hat Visionen vom Streit seiner Eltern und sieht auch eine Zimmertür mit der roten Aufschrift: „Redrum“. Wendy möchte mit Danny zum Arzt gehen, Jack hat aber nur seine Verantwortung gegenüber dem Hotel im Kopf. Als er versucht, Wendy den Baseballschläger abzunehmen, trifft diese ihn am Kopf, und er fällt rücklings die Treppe hinunter, wobei er sich den Fuß verstaucht. Bewusstlos wird er von Wendy in der Vorratskammer eingesperrt. Wendy will mit Danny zum Arzt fahren, muss jedoch feststellen, dass Jack nicht nur das Funkgerät, sondern auch das Schneemobil sabotiert hat. Grady spricht zu Jack durch die verschlossene Tür der Vorratskammer, allerdings bleibt offen, ob sich Jack alles wieder nur einbildet. Er solle die Sache mit mehr Herz und Schärfe angehen, ansonsten würde er sich Wendys Kreativität zu eigen machen. Jack gibt ihm daraufhin sein Wort, und die Tür öffnet sich. Wendy hat sich inzwischen schlafen gelegt und wird vom umherwandelnden Danny aufgeweckt. Dieser spricht nur noch mit der kratzigen Stimme Tonys und wiederholt in einer Litanei die Worte „Redrum“. Diese hat er zuvor an die Badezimmertür geschrieben, genauso wie in seiner Vision. Erschrocken stellt Wendy durch einen Blick in den Spiegel fest, dass dieses rückwärts gelesen „Murder“ (zu deutsch: „Mord“; in der deutschen Filmversion falsch mit „Mörder“ untertitelt) ergibt. Jack verschafft sich mit einer Axt Zutritt zum Hotelzimmer. Wendy und Danny schließen sich auf der Toilette ein. Danny flieht aus dem Fenster, durch welches Wendy nicht hindurchzupassen scheint. Gerade als die Tür unter Jacks Axtschlägen nachgibt, trifft Hallorann ein. Daraufhin wendet sich Jack zunächst dessen Beseitigung zu, was Wendy Zeit verschafft, um aus dem Hotel zu fliehen. Auf ihrem Weg nach draußen begegnen ihr noch allerhand unheimliche Erscheinungen, u.a. das Blut, das aus dem Fahrstuhl strömt, sowie ein englischer Partygast, der (wie Jack?) am Kopf blutet und ihr zuraunt: „Großartige Party, nicht?“ Jack ermordet Hallorann und verfolgt dann Danny, der in den stark verschneiten Irrgarten flieht. Indem Danny in seinen eigenen Fußspuren rückwärts läuft und dann seitlich durch eine Hecke bricht, kann er Jack auf eine falsche Fährte locken. Wendy und Danny fliehen daraufhin mit der Pistenraupe, mit der Hallorann zuvor gekommen war, von der Hotelanlage. Jack erfriert im Irrgarten, den wirren Blick nach oben gerichtet. Das Schlussbild zeigt Jack als Frontfigur auf einer Fotografie aus dem Jahr 1921 inmitten einer feiernden Menge, ausgestellt im “Gold Room”. Wirkung Bereits die aus einem Hubschrauber gefilmte Eingangssequenz, welche die Fahrt eines Volkswagen durch die erhabene herbstliche Bergwelt des Glacier-Nationalparks in Montana verfolgt und durch das mit Synthesizern verfremdete mittelalterliche Dies-irae-Thema untermalt wird, wirkt beeindruckend und bedrohlich zugleich. Material dieser Sequenz wurde auch für die auf Wunsch des Studios kurzfristig hinzugefügte Endszene von Blade Runner in dessen 1982er Kinoversion verwendet. In einer Schlüsselszene entdeckt Wendy, dass ihr Mann, der angeblich ein Theaterstück (engl. play) schreiben wollte, monatelang immer nur ein einziges Sprichwort auf der Maschine getippt und damit Hunderte von Blättern gefüllt hat: All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy – Arbeit allein macht auch nicht glücklich (wörtlich: „Nur Arbeit und kein Spielen macht Jack zum langweiligen Jungen.“). Diese Szene wurde von Stanley Kubrick mehrsprachig gedreht, nämlich zusätzlich auf deutsch (Was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen), italienisch (Il mattino ha l’oro in bocca – Morgenstund hat Gold im Mund), französisch (Un «Tiens» vaut mieux que deux «Tu l’auras» – sinngemäß: Der Spatz in der Hand ist besser als die Taube auf dem Dach) und spanisch (No por mucho madrugar amanece más temprano – Auch wenn man früher aufsteht, wird die Sonne nicht früher aufgehen). Obwohl das DVD-Format unterschiedliche Bildschnitt-Fassungen pro gewählter Sprache technisch unterstützt, ist auf der DVD-Ausgabe für den deutschsprachigen Raum nur die Sequenz mit dem englischen Satz enthalten. Kubrick setzt andere Schwerpunkte als die literarische Vorlage. Die Vorgeschichte von Jack Torrance, der als Lehrer gescheitert ist, wird weitgehend ausgeblendet, der Zusammenhang zwischen dem Alkohol und seinem Wahnsinn nur angedeutet und aus den zu Tierfiguren gestutzten, scheinbar lebendig werdenden Hecken wurde im Film das Labyrinth. Ursprünglich hatte Kubrick alternativ die Verfilmung einer anderen literarischen Vorlage erwogen, den Roman The Shadow knows von Diane Johnson. Nachdem er sich für Shining entschieden hatte, aber einen ersten Drehbuchentwurf von Stephen King abgelehnt hatte, beteiligte Kubrick stattdessen Diane Johnson, von deren Werk er beeindruckt war, an der Drehbucharbeit zu seinem Film. Stanley Kubrick sagte in einem Cinema-Interview: „''In meinem Film gibt es keine … knarrenden Türen, keine Gerippe, … überlange Schatten oder andere melodramatische Horroreffekte. Der Film erzählt ganz einfach die Geschichte einer Familie, die langsam in den Wahnsinn treibt.“ Die US-Fassung ist eine gute halbe Stunde länger als die europäische, die von Kubrick selbst gekürzt wurde. Sie konzentriert das Augenmerk auf die Vorgeschichte, die Visionen des Torrance-Sohnes und zeigt tatsächlich mit Spinnweben verhangene Skelette. Auch sind die Einteilungen (‚Mittwoch‘…) feiner. ''Shining enthält eine der am häufigsten gedrehten Szenen der Filmgeschichte: Die Szene, in der Wendy und Danny ins Badezimmer flüchten und Jack sie mit der Axt verfolgt. Nachdem Jack das wohl bekannteste Zitat des Films sagt („''Hier ist Jacky!“, im Original „''Here is Johnny“. Jack Nicholson improvisiert dieses Zitat während des Drehshttp://www.listal.com/list/greatest-unscripted-scenes Greatest Unscripted Scenes; übrigens in Anspielung auf Johnny Carson) und mit der Axt die Tür einzuschlagen beginnt (im Buch ist es ein Roqueschläger), schreit Wendy in Panik um ihr Leben. Diese Einstellung musste nach Kubricks eigenen Aussagen 127-mal gedreht werden und steht damit bis heute im Guinness-Buch der Rekorde als die am meisten wiederholte Szene in der Geschichte des Filmdrehs. Möglicherweise wurde die Szene durch ähnliche Sequenzen aus den Filmen Der Fuhrmann des Todes (1921) von Victor Sjöström und Gebrochene Blüten (1919) von D. W. Griffith inspiriert.„Vollkommen nachgedreht“, geklaute Filmszenen 2/41, Bericht auf einestages.de (abgerufen am 15. September 2011)„Vollkommen nachgedreht“, geklaute Filmszenen 3/41, Bericht auf einestages.de (abgerufen am 15. September 2011) Zum Schluss des Films sieht man, dass Jack Torrance auf einem Foto aus dem Jahre 1921 abgebildet ist. In einem Interview mit Michel Ciment erklärte Kubrick, dass Jack eine Wiedergeburt eines früheren Hotelangestellten war. Der Geist Gradys hatte auch in seinem Gespräch mit Jack im Waschraum gesagt: Im Roman ist nicht vom Zimmer 237, sondern von 217 die Rede. Auf Wunsch des Hotels änderte Kubrick diese Zahl, denn das Hotel hat kein Zimmer 237. Das Hotelmanagement befürchtete, dass kein Gast mehr das Zimmer 217 mieten würde, nachdem er den Film gesehen habe. Stephen Kings Kritik und Remake 1997 wurde der Roman in den USA als vierteiliger Fernsehfilm The Shining neu verfilmt. Stephen King schrieb das Drehbuch und war einer der Produzenten. Er hatte sich mehrere Male sehr unzufrieden über die Kino-Verfilmung durch Stanley Kubrick geäußert. Nach Kings Meinung verdränge Nicholsons Spiel die eigentliche Hauptperson des Romans, das Hotel.Kritik auf dieterwunderlich.de Stephen King weiter: Sonstiges Abgesehen von einigen Außenaufnahmen, wie dem Hubschrauberflug durch die Berge von Colorado am Filmanfang und Aufnahmen an der Timberline Lodge in Oregon, die Kubrick von einem Außendrehteam filmen ließ, wurde der gesamte Film in den Elstree Studios in der Nähe von London gedreht. Dafür wurde das größte zusammenhängende Studiofilmset der damaligen Filmgeschichte errichtet. Mit Shining begann der Durchbruch der Steadicam, die seitdem zunehmend bei Filmproduktionen Verwendung findet. Bis dahin waren Aufnahmen mit einer Handkamera wenig überzeugend und längere Bewegungen nur umständlich zu realisieren gewesen. Erst die Erfindung eines Systems, mit dem die Kamera dem Kameramann umgeschnallt wird und dieser sich bewegen kann, während ein ausgeklügeltes System etwaige Erschütterungen abfängt, machte die ausführlichen Kamerabewegungen von Shining möglich. Die Steadicam wurde in Shining von ihrem Erfinder, Garrett Brown, bedient. Danny Lloyd war während der Dreharbeiten erst sechs Jahre alt und wusste jahrelang nicht, dass er in einem Horrorfilm mitgespielt hatte, da das Team ihn konsequent vom Thema des Films fernhielt. Die Simpsons-Episode The Shinning (Staffel 6, Episode 6) parodiert den Film in der Halloween-Reihe Treehouse of Horror. Der Film ist Objekt zahlreicher verschiedener Interpretationsversuche, welche einerseits die Handlung an sich zum Thema haben und aufzuklären versuchen, was tatsächlich im Overlook-Hotel vor sich ging, oder den Film in politisch-historischer Hinsicht als Meinungsäußerung zu Themen wie dem Holocaust oder der Vertreibung der Indianer durch europäische Siedler deuten. Die Dokumentation Room 237 von Rodney Ascher widmet sich diesen diversen Theorien, was den bis heute währenden Einfluss des Filmes unterstreicht. Synchronisation Die Synchronisation wurde von der Berliner Synchron GmbH erstellt. Sowohl für das Dialogbuch als auch für die Dialogregie zeichnete Wolfgang Staudte verantwortlich.Eintrag in der Deutschen Synchronkartei In den deutschen Fassungen von Kubricks vorherigen Filmen Uhrwerk Orange und Barry Lyndon lieh derselbe Synchronsprecher, der Schauspieler Jörg Pleva, den männlichen Hauptfiguren, gespielt von Malcolm McDowell und Ryan O’Neal, seine Stimme und wurde nun auch in Shining auf Jack Nicholson besetzt. Als Grund für diese ungewöhnliche Besetzung, die keine Rücksicht auf die Stammbesetzungen von O’Neal und Nicholson nahm, gilt ein Brief Kubricks an Wolfgang Staudte nach Uhrwerk Orange, in dem Kubrick seine Begeisterung für die deutsche Stimme zum Ausdruck brachte und erklärte, Plevas Stimme passe viel besser zum Film als McDowells eigene Stimme. Erwähnenswert ist ebenfalls, dass der Hoteldirektor, gespielt von Barry Nelson, in der deutschen Version von Joachim Kerzel synchronisiert wird. Kerzel wird normalerweise als Stammsprecher von Jack Nicholson eingesetzt. Im Dialog der beiden Figuren wirkt dies heute etwas seltsam. Hierbei ist allerdings hinzuzufügen, dass zur Zeit von Shining noch Manfred Schott Nicholsons deutscher Standardsprecher war; erst aufgrund eines tödlichen Unfalls, dem Schott 1982 zum Opfer fiel, übernahm Kerzel seine Synchronrollen, darunter auch die von Dustin Hoffman.Manfred Schott, früherer Synchronsprecher von Jack Nicholson bei synchronkartei.de, 13. Dezember 2010. Kritik }} Auszeichnungen Saturn Award *Scatman Crothers als bester Nebendarsteller nominiert für: *''Beste Regie'' (Stanley Kubrick) *''Bester Horrorfilm'' *''Beste Musik'' (Wendy Carlos/Rachel Elkind) Goldene Himbeere nominiert * Stanley Kubrick für Shining in der Kategorie Schlechteste Regie * Shelley Duvall als Schlechteste Schauspielerin Weblinks * * * * Charakterisierung von Jack Torrance – insidemovie.de * Rezension auf filmzentrale.com * „Shining“ auf epilog.de * Imperfect Symmetry Man’s historical maze (englisch) * It opens doors … – Essay über die Tür als Symbol im Horrorfilm "The Shining" von Stefan Höltgen in F.LM – Texte zum Film Quellen Kategorie:Horrorfilm Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:Britischer Film Kategorie:Filmtitel 1980 Kategorie:Werk nach Stephen King